A head-mounted display such as a helmet-mounted display or eyeglass-mounted display (abbreviated herein as a “HMD”) is a display device worn on the head of an individual that has one or more small display devices located near one eye or, more commonly, both eyes of the user.
Some HMDs display only simulated (computer-generated) images, as opposed to real-world images, and accordingly are often referred to as “virtual reality” or immersive HMDs. Other HMDs superimpose (combine) a simulated image upon a non-simulated, real-world image. The combination of non-simulated and simulated images allows the HMD user to view the world through, for example, a visor or eyepiece on which additional data relevant to the task to be performed is superimposed onto the forward field of view (FOV) of the user. This superposition is sometimes referred to as “augmented reality” or “mixed reality.”
Combining a non-simulated, real-world view with a simulated image can be achieved using a partially-reflective/partially-transmissive optical surface (a “beam splitter”) where the surface's reflectivity is used to display the simulated image as a virtual image (in the optical sense) and the surface's transmissivity is used to allow the user to view the real world directly (referred to as an “optical see-through system”). Combining a real-world view with a simulated image can also be done electronically by accepting video of a real world view from a camera and mixing it electronically with a simulated image using a combiner (referred to as a “video see-through system”). The combined image can then be presented to the user as a virtual image (in the optical sense) by means of a reflective optical surface, which in this case need not have transmissive properties.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that reflective optical surfaces can be used in HMDs which provide the user with: (i) a combination of a simulated image and a non-simulated, real world image, (ii) a combination of a simulated image and a video image of the real world, or (iii) purely simulated images. (The last case is often referred to as an “immersive” system.) In each of these cases, the reflective optical surface produces a virtual image (in the optical sense) that is viewed by the user. Historically, such reflective optical surfaces have been part of optical systems whose exit pupils have substantially limited not only the dynamic field of view available to the user, but also the static field of view. Specifically, to see the image produced by the optical system, the user needed to align his/her eye with the optical system's exit pupil and keep it so aligned, and even then, the image visible to the user would not cover the user's entire full static field of view, i.e., the prior optical systems used in HMDs that have employed reflective optical surfaces have been part of pupil-forming systems and thus have been exit-pupil-limited.
The reason the systems have been so limited is the fundamental fact that the human field of view is remarkably large. Thus, the static field of view of a human eye, including both the eye's foveal and peripheral vision, is on the order of ˜150° in the horizontal direction and on the order of ˜130° in the vertical direction. (For the purposes of this disclosure, 150 degrees will be used as the straight ahead static field of view of a nominal human eye.) Well-corrected optical systems having exit pupils capable of accommodating such a large static field of view are few and far between, and when they exist, they are expensive and bulky.
Moreover, the operational field of view of the human eye (dynamic field of view) is even larger since the eye can rotate about its center of rotation, i.e., the human brain can aim the human eye's foveal+peripheral field of view in different directions by changing the eye's direction of gaze. For a nominal eye, the vertical range of motion is on the order of ˜40° up and ˜60° down and the horizontal range of motion is on the order of ±˜50° from straight ahead. For an exit pupil of the size produced by the types of optical systems previously used in HMDs, even a small rotation of the eye would substantially reduce what overlap there was between the eye's static field of view and the exit pupil and larger rotations would make the image disappear completely. Although theoretically possible, an exit pupil that would move in synchrony with the user's eye is impractical and would be prohibitively expensive.
In view of these properties of the human eye, there are three fields of view which are relevant in terms of providing an optical system which allows a user to view an image generated by an image display system in the same manner as he/she would view the natural world. The smallest of the three fields of view is that defined by the user's ability to rotate his/her eye and thus scan his/her fovea over the outside world. The maximum rotation is on the order of ±50° from straight ahead, so this field of view (the foveal dynamic field of view) is approximately 1000. The middle of the three fields of view is the straight ahead static field of view and includes both the user's foveal and peripheral vision. As discussed above, this field of view (the foveal+peripheral static field of view) is on the order of 150°. The largest of the three fields of view is that defined by the user's ability to rotate his/her eye and thus scan his/her foveal plus his/her peripheral vision over the outside world. Based on a maximum rotation on the order of ±50° and a foveal+peripheral static field of view on the order of 150°, this largest field of view (the foveal+peripheral dynamic field of view) is on the order of 200°. This increasing scale of fields of view from at least 100 degrees to at least 150 degrees and then to at least 200 degrees provides corresponding benefits to the user in terms of his/her ability to view images generated by an image display system in an intuitive and natural manner.
In order for the human eye to focus easily on a display that is within 10 inches of the eye, a form of collimation needs to be applied to the light rays emanating from the display. The collimation serves to make the light rays appear as if they originate from a distance greater than the actual distance between the eye and the display. The greater apparent distance, in turn, allows the eye to readily focus on an image of the display. Some head-mounted displays use multiple mirrors or prisms in an attempt to collimate light from the display. The use of multiple mirrors or prisms adds bulk and weight, making such head-mounted displays more cumbersome and heavier than desired.
There thus exists a need for head-mounted displays that are compatible with the focusing ability as well as with at least the foveal dynamic field of view of the human eye. The present disclosure is directed to these needs and provides head-mounted displays that produce collimated (or substantially collimated) light over a wide field of view.